Part of The Family
by mushibesta
Summary: Being now in a committed relationship with Applejack, Rarity wishes to prove herself as someone worthy to the earth pony and asks her to help her in the barn. But when the unicorn's efforts prove to be more of a burden than aid, both mares wonder if their relationship will not crumble apart. Femslash, yuri RariJack. Nuh like? Nuh read.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Man, I have no words to express how RariJack is overwhelmingly cute. I couldn't summon force to stop myself so I started a new fic, something a little bit more developed and longer than my last fic. This will probably be divided into 2-3 chapters, but for now enjoy this first part.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP. Hasbro does, I think.**

* * *

A pale orange hue shone dimly across a stripe of the horizon, brewing a grey, obscure sky above. The orange taint spattered meekly across the dark skyline was actually Celestia's sun proclaiming daytime in a premature morning. If not for the birds singing on the behalf of a new day, it was quite hard for one to distinguish if Equestria was undergoing dawn or dusk. For the average pony it was still too soon to start the day, but for the Apple family, time to halt the sleep had come. The born of this new morning had also brought applebuck season along and it was imperative to gather as many apples as possible for the family's food supply and financial resource for the farm. An exigent and rough task, but one that didn't go unrewarded nonetheless.

Applejack opened her eyes, a curtain of the early morning light slipping through her room's drapes awaking her. The wakening rooster hadn't sounded yet and still there she was, awake for even early standards and ready to face her chores. Her enthusiasm was as vivid as the smile sketched on her face; this season was her most beloved, a time where true effort would lead to great repayment. However, not everypony was fit to join in Applejack's incentive.

Next to the earth pony rested Rarity, clenched intensely onto her dreams as she breathed softly in sleep. Her shut azure eyes gave no hint of revealing themselves anytime soon since the unicorn wasn't used to rise at the day's dawn. The sight of Rarity asleep without a stain of worry or stress ruining her image of purity caused a warm feeling on Applejack's heart. It was unbelievable how the unicorn could strike such a cute poise by simply sleeping. Then again, it was also unbelievable how that pacification could be so easily thwarted into turmoil; which was precisely what Applejack had to do. Stirring Rarity out of her sleep was a troublesome task.

"Aw, this ain't gonna be pretty…" The earth pony murmured to herself.

Her orange hoof stroking the unicorn's purple mane, Applejack called softly "C'mon Rare. Wake up time is here. We got a lot work to do."

Rarity tossed a numb glance back to meet Applejack's expression. At the earth pony's sight, her head darted back at the pillow and she shut her eyes again. "Applejack, darling. Have you looked at the hours? It's hardly morning. Why the nerve of starting so soon? Don't you know that sleeping only a scarce of hours can be unhealthy for you?" Rarity said half-asleep.

"Rarity, let's not get into an argument here. Ah warned ya we had to be on our hooves early, didn't ah?" Applejack protested.

"Honestly, dear. What could possibly be wrong with a few more minutes of sleep?" Rarity mumbled, snugging tighter into the bed's covers.

Applejack sighed. She cursed herself over and over for not foreseeing this situation happening. Then a thought flashed through her mind. Her features softened into a smirk. She didn't have to mind attention to the unicorn.

The rooster would suit her purpose.

Applejack hopped out of her large bed and set her hat firmly on the top of her head, ready to face the day. Rarity, on the other hand, didn't flinch the slightest, seemingly drifting to slumber again. That, however, was about to change. Chuckling, Applejack stared at the window. The sun was now in a process of slowly soaring towards the center of the sky. It wouldn't take too long for the alarm to sound off.

And it did.

Without suggestion of warning, the farm's rooster screeched with great resonance towards the sky, the loud shrieking waking everypony in a large radius. It was not, by any means, an elegant and graceful noise, but it certainly served its intention of snapping the Apple family. To Applejack, this was a basis on her quotidian. To Rarity, however, this was a completely foreign sound. The sound invoked such startle in her that not only she found herself violently awake but also screaming in a scale that proved to be unequaled, her squeaking voice easily surpassing the rooster's singing. She leapt out of the bed and covered her eyes with her hoofs as if to shield herself, shuddering on the ground. And all the while, Applejack brought a hoof to her temple skeptically, waving her head with disbelief. Was Rarity really ready to bear out the farm's responsibilities? Since she volunteered herself to do it, Applejack assumed the unicorn could back it up, but after witnessing this whole ordeal, doubts started to arouse within the earth pony.

"Oh please! Make it stop! That gruesome noise! What dreadfulness is this? What have we done to deserve this? Please, oh please make it stop!" Rarity pleaded.

When Rarity managed to stop with the weeping, intense silence filled the ambient. The rooster's alarm couldn't be heard anymore. This recollected her a bit of confidence to move her hoofs away from her eyes, clearing out her vision. The silhouette of Applejack looking down at her bewildered was the first thing Rarity's eyesight spotted.

"Rarity," The earth pony started, clearing out her throat "you do know that was just the rooster singin to announce a new day, right?"

Rarity's blue irises bolted back and forth, reminiscing what had just transpired. Then she finally situated herself: Yesterday, she had selflessly offered herself to help Applejack with the farm. She would spend the night at Sweet Apple Acres with the earth pony in order to wake up at daybreak to help her with her family chores. And now that morning light had come, hard labor awaited them. Proudly, as if nothing had occurred, Rarity jumped firmly on four hooves, her graceful mannerism shielding the embarrassment within her.

"Why, of course it was the rooster. I'm not oblivious to rural aspects, my dear. I was just slightly taken aback by the way the animal screamed, that's all. I'm simply not used to this way of living." Rarity said.

Applejack tried her best to not burst into laughing. This elegant endeavor she wore whenever she felt flustered was one of her reasons that made Rarity so charming. "Ya sure sugar ain't, Rare. Next time, try to get a hold of yahself before makin a fuss, will ya?"

"What do you mean by 'making a fuss'? I have openhandedly offered myself to lay a helping hoof on your tasks and you take advantage of me by mocking me? That was such a low shot from you, my dear, I must confess." Rarity proclaimed.

"Hold on to that, Rarity. Ah ain't takin advantage of nopony. But ah gotta say this, if yer wanna help the farm, ya might as well take the rooster's role, cause screamin like that, ya would wake all of Equestria in no time." Applejack japed, laughing at her own remark.

Rarity gasped out of air, shock taking her. "Oh, Applejack! How could you say such a thing? My most beloved mare proclaiming such a thi-"

Before she could keep on her objection, Applejack gave a small kiss on Rarity's forehead, just above her magical horn. The touch of her lips on her silver coat was enough to sooth the unicorn, immediately silencing her.

"Good mornin' to ya too, sugarcube." Applejack said with a tender smile, obviously pleased with the result. "Now if ah do remember correctly, we have a lot to do to just be here standin' and chattin. Ah'm eager to see how ya handle yerself."

Rarity took that remark rather as an offense. "You know, my marvelous image betrays the true strength within me. I am much tougher than I look, Applejack. And will prove it to you. I feel like I could knock a yard of those apples down."

"Ah can't wait to see that. But ya won't be movin an inch with an empty tummy. C'mon on Rare, let's get ourselves patched up."

They trotted their way to the kitchen and, although the small daybreak fluke on the unicorn's behalf, Rarity was genuinely happy to be at Applejack's side. Sure, it was an opportunity to experience the country methods of the Apple family, an experience that would polish her culture and maybe even to stay in fitness, but mostly she was happy because she would spend the entire day along the mare she loved most. She stared attentively at Applejack; the way she elegantly trotted hoof besides hoof was as beautiful as it was natural. It fact, it even made Rarity feel a bit envious of the earth pony; she struggled to remain stunning by all means possible to her grasp, attending hoofcures, avoiding fastidiously to mess her mane and tail, undergoing several beauty treatments and Celestia knows what more. Then it came the striking shape of Applejack, unspoiled of those same approaches Rarity tirelessly exploited to achieve beauty and with such a perfectly formed body that rivaled with everything the unicorn could display. It was amazing what she had accomplished with hard work alone. Applejack noticed the unicorn looking at her dreamily and threw her a smile. Rarity replied in the same fashion. She felt a sudden desire of nuzzling against the earth pony, feeling the contact of her delightful orange coat brushing against hers all day long without worry plaguing her mind. But today's chores would hold her to that. Applejack's assertive behavior didn't allow her to jape during work. Being part of the family was not without its responsibilities.

* * *

**I don't wanna be cursing, but Applejack's accent is a bitch to write. Hit me with some R&R please. It will help me understand where this fic is heading. And for grammar issues, don't hold back either.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2 is here. Still a bit weak but hope you readers out there enjoy it.**

* * *

The allegedly feeble and introverted sun was now peaking mightily at the core of the sky, sparking a boiling and dried temperature beneath. It was an unusually temperature of high degrees that had struck Equestria, especially considering dawn had barely broke. Rarity's attention dawdled towards the sky lingering above, eyes half-shut to avoid the sun's morning vivacity. If it was hot right now, then the day would reach hellish proportions about midday.

"Goodness! What are those weather Pegasi thinking in affording such infernal conditions for us to bear? I hope this wave of heat is justifiable and not just a subject of their incompetence." Rarity protested gruffly. The abrupt wake-up call had edged her with a grumpy attitude.

"Just leave'em to their work, Rarity. Ah'm sure they know what they're doin'." Applejack said, avoiding to get vacuumed in the unicorn's ill-tempered stream. "Ya right 'bout the conditions, though. So much for startin' in a cool, fresh morning."

"My mane is all messy and creasy and my entire body is reeking with sweat. How can I keep up with the day if somepony spots me with such disheveled appearance? My reputation would be utterly marginalized!" Rarity wept.

Applejack sighed bitterly. No matter how hard she would struggle, the unicorn's negative vibe would get to her by the end of the day. "Sugarcube, if ya goin workin 'round a farm in a summer day, it's only natural ya gonna get a bit shabby. Nopony is gonna mind you no concern. Ah'm more worried 'bout the fact you barely ate anythin'. Ya could barely feed a little filly with that much ya munched."

The breakfast hadn't been particularly fitting to suit Rarity's tastes. She didn't have any major issue with the flavor of apple, but when divided between selecting apple pie, apple tart and apple muffins, the unicorn pondered where the variety and creativity had fled. If her honesty bested her courtesy, Rarity would have no problem stating she was fed up with them apples.

"Worry not about that, Applejack. I seldom eat anything at mornings. It's of most ordinary for me to sacrifice meals for the sake of preserving my gorgeous form. I believe the outcome is splendid and quite traceable, don't you agree? Even though this unbearable heat impacts a detrimental result on my stunning self…" Rarity stated.

Applejack quirked an eyebrow at her, cynicism on her expression "Well, ah think ya should bulk up a little more, Rare. It ain't healthy of ya to be so much time with nothin' but blank air in yer tummy. Now that I notice, yer so skinny, it's startin to worry me actually."

"Oh dear, please cut that already. The way you impugn my wellbeing remembers me awfully of my parents."

"Look here, sugarcube. Ah ain't tryin to fit yer mom's or dad's role. Ah'm tryin to fit the role of somepony who cares and esteems you and wants nothin' more than seein' ya on yer complete wellbeing. Even if it takes a bit o' scrap here and there, ah only do it cuz I really love ya." Applejack brought a hoof to Rarity's face, patting her cheek affectively as she aimed emerald eyes towards azure ones, an honest smile plugging her expression. "Please promise me ya'll take those words where ya beauty is…"

A crimson shade thrived in Rarity's cheeks. Many ponies lauded the unicorn's magnificence and elegance, some even reaching hyperbolic degrees. Rarity herself could be included among those hyped ponies, everyday not missing the same fair amount of boasting she would tirelessly proclaim. It was daily basis for her to be glorified by her exquisiteness. But when it was Applejack who remarked her superb traits for even the slightest, Rarity somehow could never halt the pink hue breeding in her expression. "Oh Applejack, now you're just teasing me…"

"Don't be silly. Ya know ah nevah lie, Rare." Applejack removed her hoof from Rarity's reach and casted a glare back towards the surrounding of apple trees a few yards away. "Anyway, ah think we should be movin'. All this soft chit-chat can wait. I bet Big Macintosh's already in the spot bucking them apples down. We better check if he's doin alright and lend him a helping hoof."

Conceding a last stare at the barn, Applejack made her way towards the field of apple trees, leading the way to an oblivious Rarity. The meadow of green spaces was blooming with a myriad of trees, its extreme numbers uncountable for even the quick-witted. In each of these trees populated a vast array of blood-colored apples.

"Just look at this here. Ain't this the biggest field of trees one has ever laid eyes on?" Applejack smirked.

"Great," Rarity whispered at the sight of the overpowering sum of trees specifically lined. "more apples."

"Yup. Ah betcha ya never saw so many of 'em in such a tight spot, right? Otherwise, ya wouldn't be with that silly look on yer face."

"I've never pictured so many apples huddled together. How long it will take to lay them all down?"

Applejack nicked her chin thoughtfully, reminiscing information from the latter years "Well, usually it takes no more than a few days to group all o' those beauties together. If we feelin' to do it in a jiffy, mind ya. Else, it'll probably take 'round a week."

Rarity scorched her eyes in amazement. A mere week sounded like a small frame of time for so many apples. "Really? It takes but a few days to a week to gather all those apples together?"

"Sure. If we are quick 'bout our wits and quicker 'bout our hooves, that is. But actually, ah don't have a definite answer for that. It depends on the circumstances that are given. Take last year, for instance. Due to Big Mac's injury, it took us a tad longer to finish our work."

Rarity made no attempt of feigning indifference as the outlook of incalculable trees lured her azure eyes in astonishment. "Oh my, this will be quite a task indeed. Just seeing all those apples is making my head feel fuzzy."

Owning an attentive analysis of the unicorn, Applejack feared her doubts might have come to a verdict. Rarity oozed an aura of reluctance that suggested she would faint at the slightest blow of wind scuffing her coat. She simply wasn't tailored to abide with such a duty. "Uhm Rarity, ya sure ya ready for this?"

"What do you mean? The boutique is closed and will remain so. Sweetie Belle will stay at my parents' house until the end of the week. Opalescence is under Fluttershy's supervision. As it can be perceptible by a sore eye, there is nothing to intrude between us and this day, darling."

"Hold that, Rarity. Ya know better than well this ain't for fun. This can be kinda of a rough work for somepony who's not used to it. Ah mean no offense, but ya know ya ain't the beefiest pony around. And sometimes yer attitude doesn't help either. Ah ain't tryin to disregard you in any kind of sense, so ah I only ask ya for yer all and nothin' but yer all if ya really wish to make yerself helpful. And not being scared of gettin' yer pretty little hooves dirty."

Silence filled the environment as Applejack halted her lips. Rarity now carried her eyes downwards to the ground, her mind seemingly digesting what she had just perceived. Applejack merely stood patiently awaiting for the unicorn's reaction, like witnessing the breed of a tree from root to branch. She feared her words might have struck harm in Rarity's emotional state. Ups and downs in the past had taught the earth pony that an ill choice of vocabulary could scar Rarity's lucidity more than a well-pitched kick would wound her face. It was one of the almost illusory times that Applejack assumed her forthright honesty as a curse rather than a blessing.

Rarity lifted her face, meeting Applejack straight in the eye. The golden-maned pony was about to blurt a handful forms of apologies when a tiny smile traced the unicorn's lips.

"You're right, Applejack. I have to keep my head fresh about this. I'll do whatever in my possession to help you and not to be any sort of a jinx. What matters to me is that I get to spend the entire day with you."

"Ah'm also happy to be with ya this day, Rare. Ya know ya always welcome round here in Sweet Apple Acres. It's just that today's a bit more of tradition for everypony of the Apple family. Not even close friends usually come 'round here these parts in this time of the year. Just family."

Applejack claimed seize of one of Rarity's hoof and proceeded to bid it a firm, warm squeeze. All the while, green eyes met blue profound ones in a strong bond not even the immoral Discord could ever proclaim of shattering it apart.

"But ah guess ya've reckoned by now that yer more than a friend. Yer part of the family now, Rarity. It wouldn't mean anythin' if yer weren't here today."

An overwhelming urge of splintering in tears confined Rarity as Applejack let her hoof to elude. Carrying on like that and she would be indebted to Applejack with a colossal dose of affection. Nevertheless, it was a fee Rarity would be more than pleased to refund. "Oh well, you got me out of words now…"

"Ya don't need to say anything, sugarcube." Realization found Applejack as she glanced upon the field of apple trees. Soon the day would spread to noon and Big Macintosh probably had already claimed half of the labor's merit. "Look at this. All this honey talk again has made me unaware of how the time so quickly flies. We better get a move on."

"I guess you're right." Rarity said, sighing. She knew a taste of hardship awaited for her, but it had to be endured. More loathing than the idea of getting herself filthy was the thought of experiencing Applejack's bad side. "I'll try my best to be a valuable asset."

"Now that's what ah like to hear." Applejack smiled, pleasure obvious on her expression.

"Although I must warn you, I may not be able to handle all those trees by myself. I am but a lady after all."

"Don't go cutting yerself 'lady'. 'Besides, ya owe me one. Ya remember that time where ya made me parade 'round with all yer fancy dresses of yours back and forth, dontcha?" Applejack chuckled in a playful tone.

"Yes, I recall it as clearly as this harsh sun's heat." Rarity confessed "But you should have been completely enthralled by the idea of it. You know, I expect nothing more of my models than over-the-top quality and majesty. Quite honestly, I believe you are the only pony with the dexterity required to suit as such…"

"Hold it, let's stop right here before all this goes to hay." Applejack stated, amused at Rarity's remark. "Come on, Big Mac may be of the patient sort, but let's not keep him hangin' anymore. All yer flatter can wait."

"Flatter?!" Rarity squealed in her usual frenzied skepticism. "Are you implying that I've might be less than strictly honestly on what I've stated? Well, my dear, you do know that I wasn't soullessly highlighting you as a-"

"Kidding Rarity," Applejack arbitrated, laughing "I was just kiddin'."

* * *

**AN: As always, reviews would be greatly appreciated. Next chapter will bring a cease to this small work. **


	3. Chapter 3

The faint sound of fallen leaves crunching flared nearly noiselessly every time Applejack and Rarity traced a hoofstep in the green grass as they made their way through the kernel of the gathering of apple trees. Applejack leaded the way through the warren of trees, throwing a glance back now and then to assure that Rarity followed suit. She could discern the whole layout of this area without forfeiting effort, baptizing every single tree along the way as its own if she simply desired it. But Rarity's presence proved to be quite a bummer. The unicorn's eyes were incapable to expose any trait that would isolate a tree from another, all of them together just seeming to depict the outcome of a purposeless and talentless artist. Had the cruel idea of abandoning Rarity crossed Applejack's mind, she would undoubtedly wander aimlessly for spans before the awareness of establishing herself lost even hit her conscience. Nevertheless, Rarity liked it better in here. The thickness of the shadows casted by the trees coated a great shelter against the sunlight's vigor. She had no issue in following Applejack around like a hopeless puppy whimpering for its progenitor's protection either. It actually fulfilled her with a feeling of welfare, knowing that Applejack would assure her safety.

A loud thud sprang through the air, cramming a high echo within the dense forested area. At its violent rumble, Rarity let slid a stunned yelp, jumping dead on her tracks.

"What was that?" She asked, shaken.

"Shush Rarity," Applejack hushed her softly "we're almost there".

In spite of being slightly offended, Rarity obeyed. Voicing her opinion at that moment could lead to some unwanted repercussion. It would be better if she kept her blatant request of raiding all of those immeasurable trees away brawling back and forth in the bends of her mind. A detail failing from her notice finally found her grasp as she flagged her surroundings more attentively. About two of five trees they roamed back were lacking the feverish red dyes of plump apples curtaining from its green bushes. These said apples were dangling about a timbered bucket, disposed of its now nude trees. Exploits of honest labor, Rarity would assume. Who would be the one to claim these deeds was an intriguing question that pecked the unicorn's curiosity.

Her doubts did not strolled unsettled as they reached a clearer space with Big Macintosh in its center whose eyes targeted the slender shape of a tree. Visibly devoid of emotion, the colossal stallion thumped a vicious kick in the chestnut bole with the aid of his monstrous hind legs. The gigantic strength casted on the stranded tree not only shook its apples freely as well it quaked the very core of Rarity's stability. No doubt she would scatter away to a deep sleep for days, months or years had she the misfortune of undergoing Mac's fury for whatever reason he might find justifiable. Not that she could recall any particular motive that'd drive him to shatter her apart like a twig. The purple-maned unicorn shivered; such notion alone was revolting.

Big Mac already had its next tree in mind when he was approached by Applejack with Rarity never misplacing her steps behind.

"Howdy there, Big Mac. Ah see things are goin' smoothly." The younger of the siblings stated.

"Eyup." Big Macintosh remarked dully, not facing Applejack.

"Well, just look at this. Barely morning and ya've already made a fair progress. Ya must be pretty psyched up since last year's injury turned ya powerless, huh?"

"Yer late. Yer supposed to be here long ago. Yer always the first to reach here and always on time, but seems like _somethin_' of _somepony_ has revamped yer priorities this year 'round." The stallion judged sternly, apparently unwilling to meet his sister in the eye.

"Heh, heh, ya know how it works. A few complications here and there had us slowed down." Applejack fidgeted nervously between chuckles, consciously concealing Rarity's name from the spotlight.

Big Macintosh spun around and gazed upon his smaller sister, owning eye contact where it was due. A yellow crop hung lazily between his lips as he locked an intense glare with Applejack's jade gems. Rarity limited herself to observe the siblings' eye exchange. She was unable to translate what were behind those two pairs of eyes that had cabled in a powerful link, but since they shared the same blood, she could conclude it was something only those two could fully decipher, like if it was an alien language they had bent and only they could fathom. Rarity knew too well Applejack held all the brawns to boast about, but even her athletic form meant little to nothing when paired against the bulking abnormality that composed Mac's shape. The golden-maned mare's recoiling stance and nervous smile hinted she was being victimized by some pressure. To make a long story short, Rarity could bluntly affirm that the eye links the siblings shared were lacking the compassion and empathy of the ones she herself shared with Applejack.

Then, without hint of warning, Big Macintosh's attention jazzed towards the unicorn, the same impassive eyes falling massive boulders on her. There was something about the paleness on his stare that bridged an anxious sentiment within Rarity's body, impaling a cold piercing shiver that pumped every drop of blood streaming through her veins. His eyes seemed so bleak, so robbed of life. It was startling to the point of reaching frightening proportions. Maybe it was only mild dementia that was warping her judgment, but something told Rarity that Mac's glare was a severe one, a deep retrospection that analyzed all her outer and inner weaknesses and would exploit them right out open case something didn't meet his liking. Then again, the same expression vacuumed of emotion made quite hard to discern what actually was behind these eyes. Still, Rarity held on the beliefs of her ever sharp intuition; she felt that Big Macintosh bounded no sympathy to his dear sister's marefriend and hence her presence was unwelcome. The stallion's hollow eyes refused to part from Rarity's outline and what was formerly a slight discomfort knotting on her mind was slowly blossoming into a genuine appalling fear. The fact that Big Macintosh was able to bestow an uncanny strength granted Rarity no respite either.

Much to her relief, Mac finally detached his sight from her and turned to Applejack once again "Ya cover these bounds 'round here. Ah'll get to the other side of the field. Plenty of apples there're waiting to be shaken off."

"Alrighty then." Applejack said, a humble throb daggering her tone. "We'll get business rollin' down here in no time."

"Now ya be careful. We don't want more complications."

"Come on, big brother. Ya know ya sister won't let nothing of bad happen. Ah'll take care of everythin' just fine."

"Ya will. This one here, though, ah have my doubts." Mac said, cocking his head towards Rarity's direction. The unicorn winced in disbelief, wondering if she just had been insulted or not.

"Dontcha worry about that, Big Macintosh." Applejack proclaimed, gliding a hoof over Rarity's shoulders, clutching her into a headlock. For some reason, the earth mare's expression was now oozing with confidence "She's under my wing. Ah'll take full responsibility for her wellbeing and actions."

For quite a time, Big Macintosh just stood silently engraving a stare at the two mares and turned to trot away with in a slow, sunken pace.

"Y'all better get a move on, then." He whispered before vanishing away with a bucket of corpulent apples set limply on his back.

Rarity felt her body feathering as she sighed in relief. It proved to be a tad distasteful of her part, but she couldn't be more pleased with Mac's withdrawal. "If frankness be allowed, dear; I don't think your brother likes me much."

"How come, sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"Did you see the way he was looking at me? It was as if he was about to leap at me the second I'd turn around."

"Ya makin' things up, Rare. Why would my brother dislike ya? Me being with ya ain't no plausible reason to censure ya. He's just a bit shy, that's all."

Rarity scowled. It was unknown to her where embodying a shy personality encompassed the handing of chilly and grim stares that proved to be near lethal to a soft heart. And Rarity's heart was soft to silky proportions.

"Let's just leave all this behind us and get to work. Aren't ya excited to stretch yer legs and give one o' those trees a firm, hard kick?"

It was virtually impossible for Rarity to be less excited. From yelling due to fear induced by a rural animal to yielding to a huge stallion's will by his sole sight, the day had already too much hoists lifted to meet Rarity's approval. And now, the thought of having her delightful hooves ruined on the rough wood of a tree would only sap the remnants of her drained motivation.

"Why, yes darling." The unicorn coughed, hoping that her answer didn't appear forced.

"Lesse get it on!"

Left of words to spare, Applejack darted to the nearest tree. Its apples were as red as the blood pumping her veins, matured to the point where they actually seemed to scream for freedom, begging release from the trees that bound them as one. If that was the case, Applejack would be more than happy to comply with its pleas. She supported herself onto her front hooves, her hind legs erect up in the air. After conjuring the strength required, her limbs flung away and butted a kick on the tree, its apples reacting on the impact and cascading down to a bucket as expected. Applejack smiled quite pleased with the result. The first tree of the year signified the start of a too familiar ritual she would follow without quarrel. Rarity was baffled on how an ordinary task could twist into such a riveting sight when starred by the earth pony. She nurtured sympathy on the fact that separated the two siblings apart; while Mac was all about brutish brawns discharged witlessly, Applejack's strength seemed to be meticulously measured to the millimeter, not spouting needless power above the essential nor ejecting it feebly and half-heartedly, just about the right extent.

"Ya wanna try a tree, Rarity?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, I think I'll just settle with watching you for a while."

"What, ya ain't scared of getting yer pretty hooves scrappy, are ya?" Applejack joked yet unconsciously hitting the truth.

"Oh no, I just want to…" Rarity mused for a moment before stamping on a believable answer "… see how it's correctly done before I'll try it myself. It's of utmost importance to gather the necessary resources for any kind of task."

Applejack found it reasonable enough and shrugged it off "Suit yerself then. Just know that ah'll need some help to get this bunch back to the barn."

With that, the orange pony ran from tree to tree, repeating the bucking process over and over. The unicorn just witnessed the scene enthralled, watching Applejack sprinting back and forth, her golden mane swaying at the recurrent wind's coils. Then, after the twentieth tree or so, impatience began to take its toll on Rarity. She understood that Applejack was always on a rush when it came to her responsibilities, but still, it wouldn't hurt if she just cooled down for a second. Applejack knew that Rarity was dependent on a bit of affection from time to time; a word of support here, a little caress there and it was enough to treasure her day; yet, when working, her link with the outside world was abruptly slashed off. Right now, Rarity's presence was essentially ethereal, lurking in invisibility even if Applejack's sight happened to cross her. She sighed bitterly; she was starting to understand how poor Sweetie Belle felt whenever her elder sister minded her no attention amid her hasted business on the boutique.

Eventually, Applejack moderated her speed, no longer dashing frantically across the field. She now trekked in modest, easy-paced steps. Even a working machine like her required a moment of break.

"Phew," The earth mare stopped for moment, clearing the beads of sweat pouring down her forehead with a swift motion of her hoof "Keepin' with this rate and we'll clear the whole field in no time! Nothin' can top this feelin' of a job well done, right Rarity?"

"Sure, if you want to put it in that way…" Rarity whispered in a drowned tone.

Applejack was far too familiar with that tone to just bypass it: she was upset with something. "C'mon Rare, spill it. What's wrong now?"

"Nothing. It's your work after all, right? I assume your main primacies are set correctly, right? My doubts arose to reality. A couple of apples are indeed more important than me." Rarity said, pouting in a clumsy and cute way instead of the fuming tone she had envisioned – giving Applejack one reason to splinter herself into laughter.

"Ah'm sorry, sugarcube." Applejack said with a grin before pressing her lips softly onto Rarity's cheek. "Ya know ah can't give you that much of attention when ah'm bucking them apples."

"I know, but it's quite tedious to just watch you zapping around while I just sit on my haunches and do nothing."

"Hhm, it if that's issue then we can find a way around."

With a lighthearted smile in her face, Applejack trotted for a bucket of apples, brought it over and piled it onto Rarity's back. At the sudden contact of the lumbered bucket digging through her white coat she squealed surprised, nearly stumbling to hard soil.

"Applejack! What are you doing!?"

"Ah said ah'd need some help carrying these apples back to the barn, didn't ah? We'll move some now and later we return here to bring the rest." Applejack stated, a bucket of apples also saddling her back.

"Couldn't you find a more subtle method to put it instead of brusquely propelling a bucket over me?"

"Ah come on, Rare. It wasn't that rough."

"My back will have terrible aches after this."

"Which will mean that you've worked well and hard."

With nothing else to say, Applejack and Rarity journeyed their way back to the Apple barn, the earth pony yet again leading the way to the more vulnerable unicorn. Rarity frowned; her hooves were boiling from trotting and her mane was clammy from sweating. She recalled memories from the previous day, hunting that cursed moment where she thought coming here was a good idea.

Minutes flung loosely, yet in Rarity's mind they seemed to dry away as hours as she followed Applejack through the swamp of apples. In fact, it was pretty much how her day could be summarized: Being at the earth mare's rear like a little filly. Why wouldn't just Applejack forge a chain binding them together to speed up the things?

"Are we there yet?" She asked, irritation tainting her voice.

"No Rarity, not yet." Applejack answered, her tone mutually annoyed; it had been the hundredth time or so Rarity had plagued her with that question.

"Will it take much more time? My hooves are killing me…"

"Shoot, imagine how mah hooves would be then, after kickin' all these trees. It reminds me of how ya didn't buck a single apple."

"Don't you remember what I told you? I need to gather the necessary resources to avoid making a fluke."

"Ah think by now ya've gathered enough resources to spare. This ain't makin' a fancy dress, Rarity."

Silence seized the environment between them as they carried their way through the field. None seem to store words worthy of voicing at that moment. Nevertheless, the silence was opportune for Rarity to take a profound introspection; regarding her relationship with Applejack. She totaled every time she had spent with the earth mare, from sweet to bitter. She valued every single of them for each one had taught her something in a way or another. Still, did its sum make worthy cruising around with a vessel of apples? Rarity didn't doubt that for a second. She did not saunter in the past for long, though, for the future unveiled a much more intriguing scenario. How would their relationship follow? Would they settle in a prosperous city distant from here, would they embrace a new member to the family and adopt a filly or a colt? Or would they simply be ensnared on the same trivial process of bucking apples once in a year? It was an overwhelming doubt; one that would require recognition by two ponies. And it seemed that Celestia had blessed the moment: they were alone, cloaked from impervious curious eyes; not even the bangs of Big Macintosh raiding on powerless trees could be heard by now.

"AJ?" Rarity called shyly, almost afraid.

"Hm?" Applejack grumbled back.

"Has the idea of leaving Ponyville and settle somewhere else crossed your mind?"

Applejack immediately halted her trot and turned to Rarity, puzzlement plain on her expression "What?"

"Have you ever considered the possibility of departing from here and a start life afresh? Just you and me?"

"Start life afresh?"

"You're complicating things, Applejack. Leave Ponyville and travel elsewhere. Maybe settling in more fertile areas like Manehattan or even Canterlot on our own."

"Hold on, sugarcube. Ya dreamin' a bit too much."

"I'm just asking if you ever reflected this. I'm not telling you to take the train to Canterlot at the earliest convenience. I just want to know if you ever thought about this. About our future."

"Ah don't know if now it's the best time to discuss this."

Rarity sighed, her expression never before reaching this level of genuine sadness "Now it's never the time…"

"Hey, dontcha ya go snappin' at me. Ah nevah said ah didn't care."

"Then just give me an answer. You're always honest, straightforward. Why it costs you to hit me with some of that bluntness now?"

Applejack sighed long and impatiently "Look, if ah leave what will happen to mah family and friends? Ah've went thru that experience before, Rare, when ah went to Manehattan in my filly days. Truth to be told, it didn't appeal me much."

"But this time I'm with you. And I also have friends and family here in Ponyville. It's a bit challenging at first, clearly, but we'll have each other to support on."

"Ah need some time to digest all of this."

"So I can assume you don't care about our relationship as half as I do?"

Before Applejack could protest, the slim shape of Appleboom surfaced out of the blue. The way she panted heavily suggested that she had just gone through a marathon.

"Sis! Ah've been lookin' for you forever!" The little filly said, her difficulty to breath obvious by the way she talked.

"Applebloom! What in tarnation are you doin' here?"

"Big Mac sent me lookin' for ya. He says he wants to talk with ya."

"Really. 'Bout what?"

"Dunno. But ya better hurry. He seemed a lil' annoyed."

"Alrighty then, I'll go look for him. Say, would ya be a dear and lead Rarity back to the barn? She has to deliver these apples but ah'm afraid her sense of orientation 'round here is worse than a headless chicken."

"Will do, sis."

"Ok, thank you."

Applejack then left but not before giving a last word to Rarity.

"We'll talk 'bout this later." She said, her words raw and naked of compassion.

* * *

**First of all, it seems that this won't be the last chapter after all. My apologies if Big Macintosh seems a bit too shabby, but that's the outcome of me reading Sweet Apple Massacre. IMO? Don't read that, you won't miss anything. I shouldn't read that kind of fics at all. Anyway, next chapter will definitely be the last and it will center more on Applejack and Rarity's relationship than on Mac's eyes.**


End file.
